


Into The Blue 2

by Shelly99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Multi, Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelly99/pseuds/Shelly99
Summary: If you want to know what has happend after the fight against the Galra and the reactions of the Team to Lances sacrifice then you are at the right Story^^Will Lance come back? How does Keith work with his feelings? and why does Shiro feel so uneasy? Will they get a new blue Paladin and some more questions are going to be solved in this.





	Into The Blue 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Into The Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303332) by [Padfoots_Pawprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfoots_Pawprint/pseuds/Padfoots_Pawprint). 



> This Work was inspired by Padfoots_Pawprint and it´s the sequel to her Work `Into the Blue`.  
> I exchange my thoughts and ideas with her and nothing is gonna work without her ok, so it could be that, between each chapter, it may be a long period of time.  
> And know i hope you enjoy your reading ^^

_And Lance was... gone._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith looked at the body of his friend laying on the floor while Blue was regaining consciousness, her body leaning sadly over her paladin. Lance was gone. One second, he had been there and the next he was just … gone. How was this possible? How had it come to this? Keith’s legs were still aching with every step he took, but he wasn’t willing to give up. The anger he felt growing pushed him forward: anger at the Galra kingdom and their deadly weapon; anger over Lance, who had seen that his death was the only opportunity to protect them; anger over his teammates, who, just as he had, recognized too late what he was going to do and who still seemed like they couldn’t believe it. But the majority of his fury was at himself and the fact that he hadn’t been able to save Lance. Upon reaching Lance’s lifeless body, he was close to tears, Lance appeared so peaceful, like he was sleeping. A gentle smile clung to his lips, as if he hadn’t shed a tear at all. He drew Lance’s limp body to him and hugged him, just as he had after their triumph over Sendak. Keith had been furious because of Lance’s denial, but now the only thing he could do was just laugh. He’d laughed over every argument, every fight they had, but then that laugh became a loud sob. He shouted and cried; behind him he could hear the shaky cries of his friends.

“La-a-ance? You’re playing tricks with us, aren’t you?” Hunk started to cry like Keith, and hit his fist on the ground so hard that it surely hurt. It was all the same to him; he had just lost his best friend. As he looked around, he could also see Pidge having tears in his eyes and Shiro was concentrating, trying to seem calm, with no success. All of them would never ever hear the sound of his laugh nor the tone of his voice again.

“Paladins, you have to return to the castle immediately! The fight isn’t over yet!” reverberated Allura’s voice through their comms. “We get company here!” Beside her cries, the four comrades heard shots and following detonations. They all knew they had to help but they couldn’t leave their fallen friend alone. As if Blue was reading their thoughts, she looked at Keith and almost told him with her mind that she would carry Lance back to the hangar in the palace and wait for the others. Keith nodded once and carefully took Lance’s body into Blue’s cockpit. Afterwards, he ran to Red and flew into space. Even if he couldn’t act his anger out on Zarkon personally, his ships and soldiers would ease his rage a bit. The last thing they would see would be Keith’s grimaced face before he would condemn them. A few minutes later the fight was over just as Keith and the other paladins came back, giving free rein to their anger and frustration.

Back in the hangar, Blue was waiting for them as promised. They gathered around the huge blue lioness and waited for her to open her mouth to carry Lance out. Allura and Coran were just coming when Blue opened her jaws.

“Where is Lance?! If you had formed Voltron, it would have been much faster than in this dobashs and separated attacks. If this layabout would once exert himself…”

“Allura!” Keith must restrain himself to not box her on the ear, clenching his fists and with sadness and anger in his eyes. Even though he knew Allura and Coran had no idea about the tragedy that had happened on the battlefield as their communication had been broken off, it was still not an excuse to behave like this.

Keith quietly walked into the cockpit of Blue and took his friend’s body outside with Lance’s head laying on his chest. Both Coran as Allura gasped for breath, their eyes wide open like they couldn’t understand what happened. All the others just looked, ashamed, to the ground. They couldn’t forgive themselves.

“Keith, what-?” Coran put his hand on the Princess’ shoulder and signaled her when she looked at him to postpone the conversation until later. He knew Keith needed some time. Keith took Lance to a cryopod and gently put him down.

God, he wanted Lance so much to open his eyes shouting that it was all a bad joke.With this thought, Keith's heart sunk and he bit his lip, trying not to show his trembling jaw. He left this peaceful picture behind and walked to the training court. He cast off his suit of armor from his tortured body. He knew he should rest but his anger was too big to handle. He pulled out the Bayard.

“Training No. 4. Start.” he shouted. The small naval fleet had not been enough to detract him from his dark emotions.

“Training No. 4. Start,” the mechanical voice of the castle repeated his order. Soon after a gladiator stood in front of him. Keith attacked him over and over again but he was drawn by so much hatred and grief that he had to take more stick than he had to deal out blows. The gladiator hit Keith on his wounded leg and several times on his side so he could barely stand.

“Training No. 4. Stop,” he breathlessly gasped. “End of training.” With this word, the robot slumped down. He lay on the floor still breathing heavily and trembling, he felt something warm running down his cheeks.

'It could not be that he is crying again,' he thought and covered his face with his arm. He lost his time.

“Keith,” he heard the sound of a familiar voice, “Allura summoned us, she wants to know…” He halted. “She wants to know what happened.”

“Why do you need me? You saw what happened,“ Keith voice softened. Somebody sighed. “I know, but I cannot put it into words. None of us can.“

Keith jumped up so fast that he got dizzy. “Do you really think I could speak about that thing that just happened. Shiro, he … he is just gone. And I could not save him!“ He kept looking at the floor.

“I know that as well, but I think it would be a lot easier when everyone is around.” Keith looked at Shiro who looked miserable. It wasn't easy for all of them.

“Well…”

They went to the bridge, where all the rest of them waited. The quietness was depressing, nobody wanted to start speaking or didn't even know where to start.

“Thus Paladins,” Coran intervened, “what did exactly happen as we could not reach out to you?”

They stared in different directions considering what to say. Then it burst out of them. If one stopped talking because he was exhausted, another took their place and kept on explaining. “Lance sacrificed himself for Blue and for the whole universe so we could keep fighting.” Shiro completed their story.

“Princess, do you know of something similar happening? A Paladin giving his Quintessence for his lion?”

The princess thought about it and shook her head. “Unfortunately not. There was no need for a Paladin giving up his Quintessence. You should know lion had their quintessence from the beginning and there was no need to fill it up. Ah, what lead to.....“ she turned to Pidge. “Pidge, would you please do the check-up for the blue lion?"

“Sure” Pidge answered and disappeared.

“Princess may I ask why we should do this now? Couldn't we rest?“ Hunk wanted to know.

“The Blue Lion was damaged severely and I want to be sure that she has no problems to bond with a new Paladin.”

“What do you say?“ Keith was shocked.

“We need to find a new Paladin as soon as possible. The war against Zarkon is not over yet. And we all knew there would be sacrifices. That should not stop us from going on.”

“Do you know what you are talking about? Lance sacrificed himself for us and you want to do business as usual, as if he is a replaceable chess figure!“ He hardly could get it out.

“Keith, I am so sorry for this. It honors him. But at the same time we cannot skip this possibility.”

“How dare you.....! You didn't like him anyway. He was always a thorn in your flesh. In your eyes, he was a lazy-bone and a joker.“ Keith yelled at her with his anger.

“Guys?” said someone else, but Keith barely paid them any attention.

“I beg pardon?! He mattered to me, but I have to grasp this opportunity.” Allura was indignant.

“Guys,” came the voice again, pleading.

“Opportunity? What opportunity? You deal with it as if he was a stranger.“

“ **Guys**!” Pidge yelled through the communication system in the hangar.

“What?” Both shouted simultaneously.

“I started the checkup and found out there is something wrong.”

“What do mean?” Coran asked.

“Well, her vital signs are ok, but it looks as if Lance quintessence didn't last. Blue is not charged fully and....well....” She fell silent.

“Well.... what?” Shiro asked.

“I would like to express it that way: neither last Lance quintessence nor Blue’s is able to keep the power. She’s losing it. Slowly but surely, it seems as if his quintessence could stay only a short period in her.”

“If we can’t solve this problem, Blue never is going to work again.” Coran explained.

“And what does this mean for sure?” Hunk asked.

“It is sure: Lance sacrifice was in vain,” Keith whispered. The fear was drawn in his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this work and we will read us again in the near future.  
> Before i forgot it a big THANKS to my beta ^^
> 
> love Shelly99


End file.
